


Who Is Olivia... Who Am I?

by insanitysdelusion



Category: About Me - Fandom, Autobiographic Peom, Autobiography - Fandom, Me - Fandom, Original Work, Personal - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, Prompt - Fandom, my life - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Autobiographic Poem, Autobiographical, Autobiography, Livy, ME - Freeform, My Life As Myself, Myself - Freeform, Olivia - Freeform, and i - Freeform, english project, personal, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysdelusion/pseuds/insanitysdelusion
Summary: This was an English project I was assigned to do (it's an autobiographical poem). I had lots of fun making this! I hope you like it too.





	

Who is Olivia?  
She’s the daughter of two people still searching.  
She, herself, is still looking,  
But for what?  
Maybe a place, for the puzzle piece she is, to fit…  
Reaching for the stars is her goal,  
Living with them is her dream.  
She needs to know what life really means to her,  
How it will all turn out,  
But it seems waiting is the only route.   
She loves the song the rain sings to her,  
It gives her peace,  
In a mind that’s constantly crashing into the rocky shores of the sea.   
Seeing the stars twinkling in the sky fills her heart with anticipation,  
But for what?  
Seldom will ever know.   
Looking up at night also strikes her with fear,  
At how large one world can be…  
At how small she is.   
She hears the stars scraping against the sky each night,  
They have the sound of ringing,

Shh…

If you’re quiet you can hear it while the sun is still in the sky…  
She tastes the world’s experiences through books,  
Books have become a sole companion of hers.  
They bide their time on her shelf,  
While she makes time for herself.  
Waiting…  
‘Til the day she picks them up and learns to love them.  
One by one.  
When she steps into a bookshop the scent of books fills her soul.  
Each book holding its story, its tale to be told  
Willing to share.   
She hates seeing each one without a fit home,  
Though, she believes, they don’t mind.   
Others may see her as strange,  
A bookworm,  
Or just as someone who doesn’t fully fit in.  
But she’s really just growing,  
And learning with each mistake…  
With each step  
.  
.  
.  
She feels the brutal wind hitting her face and,  
Right now she feels like she’s falling.  
But really she is flying,  
And someday she will realize her wings have always been with her.   
.  
.  
.  
Falling 

Falling 

Falling 

And finally… 

 

I’m living

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed by leaving Kudos or a comment!


End file.
